callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowie Knife
The Bowie Knife is a special melee weapon which can be bought for 3000 points in Der Riese. It is larger and wider than the standard combat knife in Call of Duty: World at War (or any Call of Duty game for that matter). It increases Knife damage from 200 to 1000, making it a one-hit-kill from Round 1 to Round 11. It first made its appearance in the Map Pack 3 television ad. One interesting thing to note is that the Bowie Knife will never be lost, even if the player completely dies, he/she will get it back after respawning, making this the only weapon kept after death. Appearance The Bowie Knife is very large, possibly one foot in length (by comparison to other weapons bought off the wall), and is anywhere from 3 to 5 inches deep (until the curve of the clip point). The Bowie Knife also has a large hand guard, with brass knuckles wrapped around it (this is known as a "knuckleduster" grip). These sorts of knives were used commonly during World War II and World War I, designed to punch the opponent to stun them before slicing open their throat for a quick kill. The weapon is similar in most respects to a trench knife, as well as the original design of Jim Bowie's combat knife. Trophy/Achievement being slashed with the Bowie Knife]] There is a trophy/achievement for killing 40 zombies with this knife in one game, called 40 Knives, which is worth 25 gamerscore on the Xbox 360, or a Bronze Trophy on the Playstation 3. An easy way to get this trophy/achievement is to buy the knife at around round 5 or so and go into the tunnel near the teleporter and keep knifing them. It awards a lot of points, and the trophy/achievement. If not, then use it when Insta-Kill is active and hack and slash through to the trophy/achievement. Trivia *This is the first time in Call of Duty history where players can switch out their knife. *Upon buying the Bowie knife, the character examines and comments on it before holstering it. *The Bowie Knife can only be seen by the player who has it, other players can not see that the player has the knife. *When the Bowie Knife is used, a sound of metal being sharpened is heard. *Although some players complain that it isn't worth getting, costing 3000 points in addition to 3750 opening doors if it is obtained early enough a skilled player should easily be able to rack up well over 15000 points before it is no longer one hit kill. *On a certain early round, rarely, it is possible to behead a zombie with the Bowie Knife. * The handle appears to have knuckledusters, similar to the American model 1918 Trench Knife. *When buying the bowie knife, the player doesn't throw their old knife. This means the player has two knives. External Links Bowie knife on Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Knives